Unexplained Mysteries
by CaptainAngel
Summary: The Torchwood Team and Jack's wife Angel, investigate unexplained mysteries. set from the episode 'Countrycide'.


Rocks at one head away from road leading to a remote island, to a small village, there had been a very small, route leading up to a house, that looked very haunted and spooky, and a few residents reported, seeing something in the woods, adjacent to this house.

The police responded but called out an organisation called Torchwood. Captain Angel Daniels and Captain Jack were head of Torchwood Three and Jack came with her as he was her partner. They got out of the SUV.

"Nothing, paranormal around here as I know" said Jack.

"Let's go back to the hub and pick up the rest of the team" said Jack

Angel and Jack have been married for two years now. A year before they met, Angel was a student at college before Jack realised, that she was clever with computers. Angel then had a record as a person that would be able to do things at super human speed. Jack saved her and they later had a thing for each other. That was when they had married and tried to live a human life as much as possible but that was never the case as Torchwood took over Mr and Mrs Harkness's lives.

A long, narrow Country road stretches into the distance, flanked by grassy heath land. A car comes into view, approaching the camera, its headlights shining through the overcast darkness. A phone rings.

A young woman, Ellie Johnson, driving alone answers her mobile phone

"Dad? I don't know, hour an' a half tops. I'll be there as soon as I can. I can't hear you… the signal's going" said Ellie.

The signal is lost and the Ellie looks at the phone before hanging up and dropping it on the passenger seat. As she looks up she slows the car.

A person lies in the road, lit by the car's headlights. A man, lying on his side facing away from the car, his hood pulled up. Ellie stops the car and looks concerned. She is very aware that she is alone in the countryside at night. She exits the car slowly and picks up a baseball bat from the side of the seat. She walks towards to figure in the road, holding the baseball bat ready to swing. She knows it could be a trick.

"Hello? Are you alright?" said Ellie

When she nears the figure she prods it with the bat. A shape rushes between Ellie's turned back and the car, unnoticed. She prods the figure again and the head rolls towards her to reveal a football stuffed inside the hood. She hears a noise behind her and turns, baseball bat raised as she hurries back to the car. In shock she sees her tyre is flattening, the air seeping out as she watches. She looks about her before entering the car. She goes to start the engine but the keys are no longer in the ignition. She begins to check the passenger seat, then pausing; she locks the door and picks up her mobile phone. There is still no signal.

"Come on!" said Ellie

She throws down the phone, starting to cry in panic. She hears the screeching of metal on the car roof and looks around, trying to see up through the metal. The car beeps and the doors unlock, as she turns a figure opens the door beside her. She tries to scramble to the passenger seat and she is grabbed, screaming.

The Torchwood SUV travels down the road.

"I 'ate the countryside." Said Angel

Jack is driving the car, Angel beside him looking deeply unhappy. Ianto, Gwen, Owen and Toshiko sit in the rear.

"Dirty, it's unhygienic and what is that smell?" said Angel

"That would be grass." Said Gwen

Angel turns to look at her.

"It's disgusting'" said Angel

The SUV is parked on the grass at the side of the road. A map rests on the bonnet.

"Seventeen disappearances within the last 5 months. Police are clueless" Said Jack

"Now there's a surprise. No offence PC Cooper". Said Owen

He laughs, holding his hands out in surrender before he wanders away, Gwen smiling at his teasing.

"The last known whereabouts of each one is somewhere around here." Said Jack

Jack points at a spot on the map. Gwen, Angel and Toshiko inspect the map with him.

"All within a 20 mile radius." Said Toshiko

"Anything else linking them?" said Gwen

"None of the bodies have ever been found, these people just fell off the radar. No patterns in age, sex, race. One minute they're here, the next pfft – gone." said Jack

"The rift doesn't spread out this far does it?" said Gwen

"We don't know that much about it to be certain, and it's increasing in activity all the time." Said Jack

"Oh come on! Alien's aren't gonna bother hanging' round out 'ere. Probably some sort of weird suicide club with people choosing the same spot to end it all. Ooh, God knows if I 'ad to spend too long up 'ere I'd want to top myself." Said Angel

Ianto walks over to them from the van, and hands a burger to Owen and Angel.

"'Ere you go." Said Ianto

He walks to the SUV to hand the other's their food while Owen shakes his burnt hand from his glove.

"Careful. They're hot. Sure you don't want anything Tosh?" Said Angel

"Really sure. A friend of mine caught hepitius off a burger from one of these places" said Toshiko

Gwen, Angel, Owen and Ianto stop eating after the story; Jack puts his burger on the bonnet with a sigh.

"We'll start with the most recent victim, Ellie Johnson. We last have record of her making a phone call; she dropped out of signal mid call. Coverage map has her placed somewhere about here." Said Jack.

Jack indicates a place on the map.

"Looks as good a place as any to set up camp" Said Jack

Owen stops with his burger halfway to his mouth at Jack's words.

"Sorry. Did you say camp?" said Owen

The SUV is parked in an area of short grass between rocky hills. Jack and Owen carry ca tent between them from the boot.

"What's the matter with a hotel?" said Angel

they walk past two already erected tents.

"People are going missing around here. Do you really want to stay in a place run by strangers?" said Jack

"Oh, cos sleeping outside's gonna be a lot safer!" said Angel

"No other race in the universe goes camping. Celebrate your own uniqueness!"Said Jack

Angel drops her side of the tent in frustration, Jack walks back to the SUV leaving Angel with the bagged up tent.

"What am I supposed to do with this?!" said Angel

"Need a hand getting it up, Angel?" said Toshiko

"If I did, I wouldn't ask you." Said Angel

Toshiko returns to putting up her own tent, upset by Angel's comments. Owen ignores her feelings and kicks the tent bag. Gwen watches Toshiko walk to her tent, unsure of the situation.

A cannibal is looking from one of the surrounding hills, hidden by trees, the cannibal watches Angel struggling with her tent in increasingly windy weather.

"Some pieces are missing!" said Angel

"No, I've checked." Said Ianto

the cannibal watches Ianto go towards his tent then looks at the open SUV.

Owen and Angel are still struggling to put up their tents, Toshiko, Ianto and Gwen sort through their other equipment.

"Oh come on! It's just a bit of fun. Who was the last person you snogged?" said Gwen

"You even sound like an 8 year old. Who the hell says 'snog'?" said Owen

Jack sits in the SUV watching the hills, checking his wrist cuff and ignoring Angel and the others.

"Mine was Rhys" said Gwen

"Yeah, well, there's a surprise." Said Owen

"Angel, your go" said Owen

"Mine was Jack" said Angel

"Tosh, your go." Said Gwen

"It's easy for you." Said Toshiko

"Oh, come on. Spill the beans!" said Gwen

Ianto carries a table towards them, clearly not wishing to join in the conversation.

"Owen." Said Toshiko

"What?" said Owen

"Really?" said Gwen

"Tosh, love, in your dreams." Said Owen

"3 am. Christmas Eve. In front of the Millennium Centre, waiting for a cab. I had mistletoe." Said Toshiko

"Christmas. You've… not had a snog since…" said Owen

"No." Said Toshiko

they sit on crates around a table between the tents.

"Well. Lucky me 'aye?" said Owen

"So who was yours?" said Toshiko

Owen grins, twirling a spoon, Gwen smiles at him then becomes sterner as she realises he will tell them about their kiss in the autopsy room.

"Gwen actually." Said Owen

Jack looks over at them from the SUV, surprised at the revelation. Gwen is uncomfortable and Toshiko looks at Gwen then turns to Owen, pretending she doesn't mind.

"When was this?" said Toshiko

Owen just smiles at looks to Gwen, leaving her with the explanation.

"It was complicated." Said Gwen

"Didn't take you long to get your feet under the table." Said Toshiko

"What?" said Gwen

"So, was it just a kiss or…" said Toshiko

Jack gets out of the SUV and starts to walk towards them.

"Tosh. Leave it" said Gwen

"Jack." Said Owen

"Are we including non-human life forms?" said Jack

(Laughing) "Oh, you haven't!" said Gwen

"You're a sick man, Harkness. That is disgusting." Said Owen

"I never know when he's joking." Said Angel

Jack laughs.

"It's my turn is it?" said Ianto

Ianto looks at the floor as he speaks, clearly depressed but ignored by the others until he speaks. They look at him, Gwen still laughing at Jack.

"It was Lisa." Said Ianto

Gwen stops laughing and Jack glances at her

"Ianto, I'm sorry." Said Gwen

"Sorry she's dead or sorry you mentioned it?" said Ianto

"I just didn't think." Said Gwen

Ianto smiles to himself.

"You forgot." Said Ianto

Gwen looks to the others, wanting help but not receiving any. They sit silently for a moment.

"We should get some firewood." Said Owen

Gwen stands with him, earner for the distraction.

"I'll give you a hand." Said Gwen

Ianto watches them leave, then looks at Jack who meets his look silently, a little annoyed with him for raising the subject. Ianto looks away.

Gwen and Owen walks through a wooded area looking for firewood. Gwen walking ahead, Owen following her.

"Couldn't you 'ave kept that to yerself?" said Gwen

"What's the matter, you embarrassed?" said Owen

"You're such an arrogant shit sometimes Owen." Said Gwen

"You see to my mind that was a good kiss, it was borderline great, so good in fact you've been avoiding me ever since." Said Owen

"Hah! The country air's making you delusional!" said Gwen

"How long did it last, 10 seconds? And the things I can tell from that kiss…" said Owen

"Oh, like?" said Gwen

"Like your sex life isn't up to much." Said Owen

Gwen grabs Owen by his jacket and shoves him against a tree, angry at his comment.

"What!" said Gwen

"See although Rhys makes the earth rumble he don't make it move does he?" said Owen

"You better shut up before I lamp you one." Said Gwen

Owen forces himself away from the tree and pushes Gwen against it I his place. He pins her tightly and speaks quietly into her mouth.

"When was the last time you screwed all night?" said Owen

Gwen tried to get a way but Owen holds her in place, she grabs him by the back of the head. As he talks to her she gets progressively more desperate to kiss him.

"When was the last time you came so hard and so long you forgot where you are? Doesn't happen for you, too familiar. Whereas you and me, we're not cosy at all. We'd be amazing. That scares the shit out of you." Said Owen

as they are about to kiss a figure walks through the trees a little distance behind them and Gwen hears a twig break. Gwen keeps holding the back of Owen's head, speaking against his lips.

"Some, someone's watching us, through the trees. 50 yards north, I just saw them move." Said Gwen

"You got your gun?" said Owen

"Yes." Said Gwen

"You go to the left, I'll go right. 3, 2, 1." Said Owen

Gwen snatches a brief touch of lips before the move to run through the trees, reaching for their guns as they go. They search the trees but the figure has gone. Gwen is unnerved, pointing her gun in the direction of every sound a bird makes. She spins at the sound of movement behind her and pints her gun at Owen, who also points his gun at her.

"Bollocks! How did we loose 'em?" said Owen

Gwen sees something in a clearing and points her gun at it, Owen turns to do the same. They move cautiously towards a figure lying on the ground, covered in sheets. Gwen signals with her gun for Owen to go first and he jumps around a bush to target the figure. Covered by Gwen he crouches down to move the sheeting with a stick, gun still aimed with his left hand. He pushes back the sheet to reveal a skinned human corpse and pumps back.

"Whoa!" said Gwen

Owen looks at the body, visibly choking back sickness as Gwen gasps in shock a little behind him. Flies are swarming the corpse.

Owen and Gwen have been joined by Jack, Angel and Toshiko. Gwen leans against a tree looking away while Owen inspects the body. Toshiko crouches near the body and Jack and Angel stands watching them.

"Well, it's not Ellie Johnson that's for sure. This is a male, late 40's 50's…" said Owen

Owen points and the maggot ridden face of the corpse. Ianto wraps yellow crime scene tape around the trees to form a perimeter.

"…wasn't killed here. No blood splatter or signs of struggle. Must have been brought here after he died." Said Owen

"Why do that? It's not like they tried to bury him here." Said Gwen

"Maybe you disturbed them and they ran away." Said Toshiko

"Maybe it's a warning. Whoever's responsible, marking out their territory." Said Ianto

"Cause of death?" said Jack

"Impossible to say. Body's been stripped of the flesh and body organs so all that's left is a carcass." Said Owen

"Could the Weevils have come out this far?" said Toshiko

"No. Weevil's don't finish off their victims like this." Said Jack

they hear a car start and they all look in the direction of the noise.

"Is that ours?" said Angel

"Yep." Said Jack

They run from the clearing, Owen remains crouching near the body.

The SUV is being driven over the tents. The team run towards the campsite and the thief drives away at speed. Owen, Toshiko and Ianto stop running when they reach the tents, picking up their belongings, Jack and Angel continue running a short distance but they are unable to catch the SUV.

"Alright I said I'm sorry!" said Owen

While they argue Gwen gathers up some of the mess, Jack wanders around and Ianto tracks the SUV with a handheld device.

"Basic security protocols Owen." Said Toshiko

"Oh get of your high horse Tosh I was carrying that stupid gear." Said Owen

"What the whole time?" said Toshiko

"Yeah. Then I was trying to put that bloody tent up, and then… yeah, I sort of… forgot that I'd left 'em in there, but I'm sorry I'm human, I ballsed up." Said Owen

"Looks like that body wasn't a warning, more of a decoy." Said Jack

"That would mean we've been watched since we've arrived." Said Gwen  
"Tosh, can you get a tracking signal?" said Jack

"Already done. I took the liberty… it's currently 3.4 miles west from here." Said Ianto

"Travelling at 90 no doubt, you steal a piece of equipment like that; you drive straight on 'til morning." Said Angel

"Actually no, it's been stationary for the past 4 minutes; I'd go so far as to say it was parked." Said Ianto

Gwen looks at a map.

"There's a small village in that area. Other than that, nothing for 30 miles." Said Gwen

"Call me suspicious, but this has all the hallmarks of a trap." Said Angel

"Yeah. I was just thinking the same thing. Anyone fancies a walk?" said Jack

Jack and Angel walks away, smiling and eager for adventure. The others look at each other before following.

They walk slowly through the countryside before seeing a rundown row of 4 grey brick, two story, and terraced houses in the middle of the hills.

"Why would anyone want to live out 'ere?" said Owen

"Has the SUV moved?" said Jack

Ianto checks the tracking device and his watch.

"Not for, an hour now." Said Ianto

He starts walking towards the houses, the others following.

They walk in a line towards the houses then stop at the gravelled dirt track that runs in front of the houses. A water pump gushes water into a hole in the grass and a tractor is parked nearby. Tyres and metal barrels have been dumped carelessly around. Jack walks towards a pub – 'The Tap House' - in the middle of the row of buildings.

A villager is looking through the upstairs window of the two story building at the team approaching.

Jack stops and turns round to face the others.

"Tosh, Ianto, follow the signal, find the SUV. Owen, Gwen, Angel. Let's see if there's any room at the inn." Said Jack

Jack and Angel walks towards the pub followed by Owen and Gwen. Toshiko and Ianto walk away to go around the back of the houses.

Jack opens the creaking door to the pub and enters. It is a small old fashioned pub, clearly converted from the living room of a house. There are no people in the bar. Wooden chairs and tables are placed around the dark room, the only light entering through the window at the far end of the room. Jack turns on his torch to look around; Gwen, Angel and Owen follow his lead as they close the door behind him. Jack indicates where Gwen, Angel and Owen should go with his torch then moves away silently. Gwen moves behind the bar, looking around. Owen approaches the customer's side of the bar.

"Pint of best please love, and erm… yeah get one for yerself." Said Owen

He grins at Gwen who looks put out by his constant joking, Jack and Angel smiles at them then they return to their searching without passing comment. Owen moves away from the bar and Gwen opens the old fashioned till which tings as the cash drawer opens. Jack turns at the noise. Gwen pulls out a handful of £10 notes then looks at the others.

"Where is everybody?" said Gwen

Jack moves away and moves his head to indicate Angel and Gwen should follow. Jack moves cautiously through a narrow tunnel-like corridor, his gun ready. Owen continues searching the bar. Jack finds an open door and enters; nodding that Gwen and Angel should continue moving down the corridor. Gwen and Angel enter a filthy kitchen which buzzes with flies as they search the room they look up to see a mosquito catching light near the ceiling. Below it lies the blood covered, partially skinned corpse of a woman. Gwen and Angel lower their guns then wretches over the sideboard. Jack enters quickly upon hearing the noise.

"You okay? Gwen? Angel?" said Jack

Gwen and Angel don't look up but waves their hands in the general direction of the body.

"In there." Said Gwen

Jack moves past her to look. As he does so Owen approaches from the corridor, not knowing what's happening but seeing Gwen and Angel still dry heaving near the door.

"Burger coming' back to haunt ya?" said Owen

He walks past Gwen and Angel to stand next to Jack. He sees the body and looks on, sickened.

"Oh my God, oh my God…" said Owen

A noise is heard outside the room and Jack runs towards it into the corridor, back towards the bar.

"Angel…" said Jack

Angel turns to follow him. Jack runs down the stairs, Angel following.

Jack exits the pub, searching with his gun. Angel runs outside past him, heedless of any danger. They run over the narrow road and scan the frontages of the houses.

The villager watches Jack and Angel from behind a tree. He is behind them facing the houses. Jack continues scanning the houses; Angel doubles over, dry heaving again in the fresh air. She stands and lifts her gun, futilely circling around.

"Jack. Jack, please, something's going' on here." Said Angel

Jack nods towards another house and moves towards it.

"Let's take a look in here. Come on." Said Jack

Jack stands with his back leaning against the wall to one side of the front door of the next house. Angel Leans against the door, one hand ready to open the door by the handle, the other holding her gun ready.

"1, 2, 3…" said Jack

Angel opens the door and enters the living room, gun first. She moves forward and Jack enters the house behind her. The house is like the pub – clearly lived in but dark and empty. Angel moves forwards and steps in something. She looks down to see a small pool of blood, she steps forward slightly and sees something in the room beyond. Jack moves to stand beside her.

"What is it?" said Jack

"There's another body in there." Said Angel

"Same as the other." Said Jack

Jack keeps glancing behind him through the open front door while Angel keeps her attention on the body in the other room.

"What did this Jack? 'Cause whatever it is, it can't be human, how far is this gonna spread?" said Angel

"Stay focused." Said Jack

Jack unwilling to calm Angel's growing fear of the situation moves to the front door to check the exterior of the house.

"We should be at home having dinner, what are we doing' here, I know I'm with you? Don't you ever get scarred Jack? Huh?" said Angel

Angel turns to look at Jack when he doesn't answer her wanting him to understand her fear and needing an explanation.

"There's another two houses, we better take a look." Said Jack

Jack moves outside, Angel stays in the house looking at the body.

Owen examines the body in the kitchen of the pub, looking sickened still.

"Oh, whatever they were, I hope you put up a good fight." Said Owen

Ianto and Toshiko follow the SUV tracking signal and walk up a hill towards a larger house which stands alone. Its windows have been boarded up but a couple of the windows on the second floor have been smashed and are open to the elements.

"It's just half a mile up 'ere." Said Ianto

Toshiko looks at Ianto. Still in an ill mood from the previous conversation and further annoyed that Ianto is doing her job Toshiko takes the tracking device from him.

"At least we've still got this." Said Toshiko

Ianto smiles, letting her take over.

"The rest of my stuff was in the vehicle." Said Toshiko

A villager hides behind a stone wall close by and watches them approach the house.

Toshiko kicks over a metal can lying in front of the house and looks inside while Ianto pushes at the front door – locked. As he rattles the door a brief scream is heard and they both look towards the noise.

"What was that?" said Toshiko

"Just a… a fox or something. Check round the back." Said Ianto

Ianto walks around the wall outlining a front garden at the house and towards the rear of the property. Toshiko pauses for a moment before moving.

"Yeah." Said Toshiko

Toshiko moves cautiously around the house, walking around the opposite side to Ianto. As she moves along the side of the house, she hears the same screaming noise again behind her and turns to look. She draws her gun and puts her back against the wall of the house. Continuing towards the rear again, checking as she reaches the corner of the back wall of the house. Dead pheasants and rabbits have been hung along the back wall of the house and from a tree nearby. Toshiko sees the back door and checks the handle. This door is also locked. She kicks it but it does not open. Ianto walks around the corner of the house towards her, his head down. Toshiko points her gun at him, not recognising him at first. Ianto puts his hands out to show he's unarmed and Toshiko lowers her gun, smiling at him with nervous relief. She turns to look out at the hills behind the house. Ianto climbs over a low wall and walks a short distance up the hill, surveying the area. He points ahead and speaks to Toshiko, his back to her.

"We should carry on straight up there." Said Ianto

He receives no reply and turns to look. Toshiko is not there.

"Tosh!" said Ianto

Ianto draws and cocks his gun

"Tosh! Tosh! Okay…" said Ianto

He whispers to himself, trying to find courage as he moves back towards the house and down the narrow passageway between the house and the outhouse. As he nears the front of the house a figure passes the path behind Ianto who turns at the noise, ready to shoot. As he moves forward a figure runs behind Ianto and pushes him to the floor, knocking the gun from his hands. Ianto turns to look at his attacker.

Jack slams open the door of another house and moves outside, followed by Angel. They move to the next door along, still checking with their guns. Angel still nervously aiming at every noise. As before Jack leans against the wall to the side of the door, ready while Angel positions herself to open the door. He pulls at it but unlike the others it doesn't open.

"Locked?" said Jack

"Locked." said Angel

Angel pulls harder at the door and opens it a small way – it is locked only by a chain. She looks through the crack into the house. She pushes the door closed then uses the momentum to pull the door open. As she opens the door a shot fires and Angel is thrown backwards. Jack looks through the door then back to Angel lying in the floor.

"Angel! Angel! Angel, Angel." said Jack

She does not respond but is alive. A kick open the door of the house and aims his revolver at a young man, Kieran, standing on the stairs pointing a shotgun.

"Put the gun down on the floor! Put the gun down on the floor." Said Jack

Kieran looks terrified and obeys, putting the gun down slowly. Angel is seen rolling around, unable to stand properly, coughing before the door swings shut.

"Look. I thought you were them, I thought you'd back for me." Said Kieran

"Thought who'd come back for you?" said Jack

Kieran doesn't answer, instead sits on the stairs crying, defeated.

"Who?!" said Jack as he is fearing for his wife's life.

Angel lies on her back in front of the house, losing consciousness. As her eyes close she hears Owen calling her.

"Angel! Angel!" said Owen

Owen runs to crouch next to Angel and Jack exits the house He holsters his gun as he helps Owen pick Angel up.

"Kid hit her with a shotgun. Get up, got you. I got ya, I got ya, and you're going to be alright, Angel, my darling." Said Jack

Jack takes Angel from Owen and carries her to the house, Owen running in first to hold open the door.

"Get in." Said Jack

Owen throws things from the kitchen table to clear space for Angel. Angel is conscious and moaning in pain as Jack puts her on the table and leaves the room, running past the man who stands in the living room watching the scene.

JACK: Okay, I'll check upstairs.

"Okay, head." Said Owen

Owen lifts Angel's head to put a pillow underneath and Angel tries to grab for him as he gets things from his bag, rushing to help her.

"Owen." Said Angel

"Bet you thought you'd never be glad to see me." Said Owen

Angel rolls to her side and Owen pulls her back having to fight her struggles.

"Alright!" said Owen

"No, please…" said Angel

"Alright!" said Owen

Owen grabs Angel's wrists to stop her moving.

Listen. Listen! I'm gonna have a look at your wound now, okay. Keep calm, Jack's going to be down soon." Said Owen

Angel grabs the wound in her side, not wanting Owen to look at it, not wanting to know how bad it is.

"Hands off. Hands off." Said Owen

"No don't please, don't…" said Angel

"Okay…" said Owen

He pushes her hands away and pulls up Angel's top to check the wound. A mess of small holes have punctured her side – buckshot rather than a bullet.

"Right. Could've been much worse." Said Owen

Angel struggles to look and Owen puts a large piece of gauze against the wound.

"Hold this. Apply pressure." Said Owen

Angel presses the gauze to the wound as instructed, crying out in pain while Owen looks at the wound.

"Bullets are lodged near the surface; you've been bloody lucky girl…" said Owen

Kieran looks on from the other room. Upset at his actions, unable to help.

"…Another inch to the left, any one of your vital organs might 'ave had been…" said Owen

Angel looks up at him terrified and Owen just waves away the rest of his sentence.

"Anyway…" said Owen

Owen picks up a syringe and shows it to Angel.

"Want a quip about feeling a small prick?" said Owen

"No but thanks for offering'." Said Angel

Angel tries to laugh against the pain.

"Here we go." Said Owen

Owen injects the wounds to anesthetise them while Angel holds tightly to the back of his jacket, gritting her teeth against the pain.

"Okay, all done." Said Owen

"God!" said Angel

"Okay, let's get the pellets out then. Right, there's gonna be a certain amount of residue, so just lie back and think of Torchwood." Said Owen

Owen starts removing the pellets. Angel rests her hand across the back of his neck, focussing on him to relax.

"Do you miss being a doctor?" said Angel

"Excuse me. I still am a doctor. I just don't deal with patients any more, that's all. It's ideal. That was the bit I always hated." Said Owen

Owen pulls a large pellet from Angel's side and holding it with the tweezers holds it up to her, in a direct line with her face, he looks at the pellet and Angel.

"You beauty. Come on, I'm good." Said Owen

"Not bad." Said Angel

He gives Angel half a smile then returns to taking out the pellets. Angel lies back facing away. Jack runs downstairs to them carrying a shotgun which he rests at the side of the stairs.

"What's taking Tosh and Ianto so long?" said Jack

"Jack, give 'em a chance the SUV might be locked up or under guard." Said Owen

"Or they could be dead! Well everyone else is!" said Kieran

"Sit down. Tell us what happened here." Said Jack

"It's not human. Look my mum won't know what's happened…" said Kieran

He tries to stand and Jack pushes him back down on the chair, not finished talking yet.

"They weren't expecting me back for the weekend." Said Kieran

"Look, we'll get you home, okay?" said Jack

"What are you gonna do? You can't fight them, they're too strong!" said Kieran

He stands and moves towards the door, Jack dragging him back to the chair again.

"The only thing we can do is barricade the door." Said Kieran

"No! We'll make base at the pub." Said Jack

"What about Tosh and Ianto, shouldn't we go after 'em." Said Owen

"Not 'til we know what we're dealing with." Said Jack

"What if it's too late?" said Owen

"They're not children, they know what to do. Let's go." Said Jack

Jack moves into the kitchen towards Angel and Owen puts out a hand to stop him.

"No, it's alright. I've got her." Said Owen

Jack spares a glance at Owen claiming that Angel is his territory before running out of the house. Owen helps Angel get off the table and moves to pick her up before Angel stops him.

"Yeah, er, Owen. Owen, I can do it on my own." Said Angel

Angel tries to take a step and stumbles. Owen catches her before she can fall and she turns to look at him, about to kiss him.

"Look, I'm sorry about your friends." Said Kieran

they both stare at him, unspeaking.

Toshiko lies on the dirty concrete floor of the makeshift cell. Light shines in through an opening in the wall. She sits up stiffly, rubbing her neck – she has just regained consciousness. Ianto sits nearby on a box holding a meat hook, watching her nervously.

"You know. I've never liked camping. Don't bother, they took the guns." Said Ianto

Toshiko finds her gun is missing but pulls a torch from her sock and looks around the room. Boxes are scattered around the floor and broken doors and junk lies against the walls. A few chains hang down from the ceiling in the centre of the room.

"Charming place they've got." Said Toshiko

"Judging by the sound reverberations and the air quality, pretty deep underground. Chances of rescue…?" said Ianto

Toshiko checks the walls and door, looking for a way out as she speaks to Ianto, not sounding worried while Ianto is clearly scarred.

"We won't need rescuing! I haven't met a cell yet I couldn't get out of." Said Toshiko

"What were they?" said Ianto

"Don't know. Happened too quickly. You worried?" said Toshiko

"Huh. A little." Said Ianto

Toshiko looks up at the opening where the light shines in. It is at the top of a steep metal shoot – like the entrance to a pub cellar where the barrels are rolled down. She lifts her hand and it is covered with blood.

"That body we saw in the forest…" said Ianto

"Don't think about it. See if you can get that light to work, huh?" said Toshiko

Ianto stands up and shines his torch on the chains hanging nearby, trying to fix the light.

"You're used to this aren't you? That facial expression you all share. When things get a bit out of control, like you enjoy it. Like you get a high from the danger." Said Ianto

"You want me to apologise for that?" said Toshiko

"Don't you ever wonder how long you can survive before you, you go mad, or, or get killed or lose a loved one…" said Ianto

"It's worth the risk! To protect people…" said Toshiko

"And who protects us?!" said Ianto

Toshiko looks away, unable to answer him,

"Well, I'm hungry." Said Toshiko  
"You should've 'ad that cheeseburger." Said Ianto

"Not that hungry. What's that..?" said Toshiko

"You found something?" said Ianto

"It's just a shoe. Wait… there's another." Said Toshiko

She shines her torch into the cubby whole and sees shoes piled carelessly.

"Dozens of them." Said Toshiko

"Oh my God." Said Ianto

"How many people have been down here?" said Toshiko

"And what happened to them?" said Ianto

"Fridge…" said Toshiko

She moves over to the large, steel refrigerator and opens the door. The light from the fridge reveals body parts inside and she shuts the door quickly, afraid.

"Tosh? What is it? What's in there?" said Ianto

She doesn't answer and he moves towards her, to look for himself.

"Tell me." Said Ianto

Toshiko steps in front of him to stop him from looking.

"Ianto, don't!" said Toshiko

He pushes her aside and strides to the fridge.

"I want to know!" said Ianto

He looks inside the fridge and freezes, trying to take in the sight.

"That's why there was nothing left on the body. They need to eat. We're food." Said Toshiko

Owen picks up chairs and carries them across the room.

"If we barricade ourselves in, what happens to Tosh and Ianto?" said Owen

"Why are we still talking about this? Tosh and Ianto can look after themselves. The kid is our first priority now they've already been for him once, they're not gonna give up that easily." Said Jack

Kieran lies on the pub seating near the wall, holding his shotgun. Angel writes on the blackboard next to the dartboard while Owen and Jack pile furniture against the door.

"So, have we ever heard of a species that strip human bodies of flesh and organs?" said Gwen

"What are you doing? Angel? You need to rest." Said Owen

"Compiling what we've got. Seeing if it helps." Said Angel

Owen nods at her, knowing he will be unable to change her mind he returns to work.

"We have to assume the others who disappeared have been killed too." Said Jack

"So you think there have been seventeen deaths." Said Gwen

JACK: "At least, these aren't casual killers." Said Jack

"Okay, so all this means the rift is spreading and its dumping aliens and psychos wherever it goes." Said Owen

JACK: "Looks like that." Said Jack

Great. This conversation's cheated me up no end." Said Owen

A figure moves past the window, Gwen and Angel turns to see it and gasps.

"Did you see that?" said Gwen

"See, what?" said Angel

Owen stands next to Gwen and Angel, gun aimed at the window.

"Somebody outside?" said Jack

A glass smashes outside the other window and Owen changes his aim.

"Was that the same one or different?" said Owen

Gwen and Angel pick up their guns and aims alongside Owen while Jack peers out of the windows trying to see who's there. Gwen looks around at Kieran who lies asleep behind her.

"He said they'd come back." Said Gwen

"Let's not jump to conclusions. We don't know who they are or what their intentions are." Said Jack

The power is cut and they are left in darkness.

"I'm thinking that's not a good sign." Said Owen

Jack walks behind the bar to get the power back on. Owen, Angel and Gwen remain in the bar. There is a bang at the door and Kieran wakes up.

"They've come back. Kieran, listen to my voice okay? Just come back. Kieran!" said Gwen

Jack looks on from behind the bar. Watching the door rattle he reaches for his gun. The rattling stops and they look around, wondering where their adversaries have gone. The handle of the padlocked cellar door next to Jack moves and he turns towards it, aiming his gun. Gwen, Angel and Owen behind him at the end of the bar aim in the same direction.

"Okay, so we didn't check the cellar." Said Jack

Jack holds the door shut with his shoulder.

"You can't let them in!" said Kieran

"Kieran back to the door!" said Gwen

Kieran moves his aim back to the front door.

"Don't let them beat ya!" said Kieran

"Got this under control." Said Owen

"You don't understand. You don't know what they're like!" said Kieran

Kieran shoots at the front door.

"Kieran!" said Angel

the chairs tumble from the front door as the door Jack is trying to hold closed opens. Jack steps back and shoots into the cellar. The front door opens and shots shatter the bottles at the back of the bar. Gwen, Owen, Angel and Jack crouch behind the bar. Kieran lies on the floor, only his head and torso in sight, the villager's have his legs. Jack shoots at them over the bar.

"No, please! Please, no, no, not me!" said Kieran

"Kieran!" said Angel

Kieran is dragged out of the pub. Jack crouches next to his wife, Angel behind the bar, blocking her path.

"Its pitch black you don't have any tracking devices, do you want to get yourself killed?" said Jack

"Get out of my way!" said Angel

"Look, whatever's in that cellar took three bullets, I heard it fall. Once we know what it is then we'll know how to deal with it." Said Angel

"You do that; we'll go after Kieran and the others." Said Angel

"You are wounded." Said Jack

" Honestly Jack, Do you think that's gonna stop me?" said Angel

Jack knowing that his wife , Angel has made up her mind nods towards the door and lets her have her own way.

"Be careful. My love" said Jack

Owen looks questioningly at Jack as Angel leaves the pub.

"Go." Said Jack

Toshiko and Ianto check the door, trying to escape.

"Got to be three steel bolts, top, middle and bottom." Said Toshiko

"How are you at calculating target stress points? Find the weakest point, bit of brute force…" said Ianto

"Nice thought, but it's reinforced." Said Toshiko

Ianto kicks at the door anyway while Toshiko looks through the debris on the floor of the cell. As Ianto kicks a light shines through the small viewing whole in the door and Ianto throws himself to the side of the door, out of sight. Toshiko crouches on the other side, holding a piece of metal as a weapon. The door creaks open and a woman with a shot gun enters. Ianto jumps behind her and tries to wrestle the gun from her. The gun fires and she jabs Ianto in the stomach with the butt of the shotgun, making him fall to the floor. Toshiko stands in front of her, holding a piece of metal ready to strike. The woman is middle aged, plain and functionally dressed.

"Look at me, you idiot, I'm not gonna hurt you." Said Helen

"You've got a gun!" said Toshiko

"I promise. I promise." Said Helen

Helen backs towards the door, the gun held in one hand towards the ceiling, the other hand held out calming to Ianto and Toshiko who stand ready to attack her.

"Okay, give us some space." Said Toshiko

"Thank you." Said Helen

She looks towards Ianto and starts moving slowly towards him as she speaks to him as if she is trying to calm an animal or unruly child.

"Were you injured, when they took you? Let me see, I'm a nurse." Said Helen

She reaches up towards his face and Ianto flinches away from her.

"Okay. Okay." Said Helen

She moves back from Ianto and takes a step towards Toshiko who readies her metal bar.

"Okay. Okay. Does anyone else know you're here? Have you managed to call for help?" said Helen

"We don't need any help. There are four more of us in the village." Said Toshiko

Helen looks at them, terrified and backs towards the door.

"I can't help you. I'm sorry." Said Helen

"What do you mean?" said Ianto

"I've been sent to collect you. I've got to take you to them." Said Helen

"Tell us what's going on, we can help." Said Toshiko

She fearfully laughs at Toshiko's suggestion.

"No one is safe. Every ten years… it takes us again." Said Helen

"What takes you? What is it?" said Toshiko

"The harvest." Said Helen

Ianto glances at Toshiko then starts to rush at Helen but she raises her shotgun and he stops.

"No! Please!" said Helen

She moves her aim between Ianto and Toshiko.

"You have to come with me." Said Helen

Toshiko looks at the gun aimed at her face and recognising the fear in Helen knows there's no hope. She drops the metal bar grudgingly

Jack walks down the stairs onto the dirt floor of the cellar. He pauses, gun ready, at an open doorway next to the stairs. He pauses for a moment to listen then turns quickly into the doorway, gun ready he begins searching the room. Tall shelves are dotted around the room. Each shelf is full of jars containing human organs. Jack looks at the jars, and then moves on around the room. He sees a shotgun lying on the floor and then hears heavy breathing. He spins around to see a man lying on the floor behind him. The man is injured. He pulls down his hood and balaclava type mask to reveal a normal, human man.

"Help me, please help." Said Martin

"Did you attack us?" said Jack

"I'm dying, help me. I'll tell you everything." Said Martin

Jack picks up Martin and throws him onto a board leaning against a wall. He ties a tourniquet around the man's thigh while he cries out in pain.

"This'll help you for a short amount of time." Said Jack

Having tied the tourniquet Jack moves to grab Martin's collar.

"Now start talking'." Said Jack

"You got to get help. I know where you can get…" said Martin

Jack slaps him across the face making him flinch in pain.

"We had a deal. I help you, you tell me where they've taken the boy and what the hell is going' on around here." Said Jack

Martin starts laughing, in a slightly deranged way, at Jack.

"You don't know!" said Martin

Jack removes the tourniquet from his leg with one hand, his other holding the man down by his throat.

"Put it back!" said Martin

Jack keeps his hand on Martin's throat; the other grips his crew-cut hair so he cannot move while he speaks.

"You need to know something. A long time ago I was a pretty good torture, you see I had quite a reputation as the go to guy, my job demanded it at the time you see. So I know where to apply the tiniest amount of pressure to a wound like yours…" said Jack

Jack reaches down and presses at Martin's wounds – he screams in pain.

"Okay, you got to stop! You're gonna kill me! Please!" said Martin

"It's in your power to make me stop. Just tell me what I need to know. 'Cause in 10 seconds I'm gonna find a sharp object…" said Jack

Jack pulls out his revolver and holds it by the barrel so Martin can see it.

"I'll tell you everything. Just stop. Please!" said Martin

"Now talk." Said Jack

Owen and Angel stumble up onto a dirt lane, just wide enough for a single car, and flanked by trees. Owen has his arm around Angel holding her up. Angel cries out in pain as she tries to walk.

"Sure you're alright?" said Owen  
"Yeah I'm fine." Said Angel  
A police 4x4 drives towards them down the lane, its sirens on. Owen and Angel stand in the middle of the road and the car stops.

"That's all we bloody need! "Said Owen  
"Let me do the talking and I'll get rid of 'im." Said Angel

A young, uniformed police officer – Huw - gets out of the car and approaches them.

"Who are you please?" said Huw  
"Special ops. We're Torchwood, have you heard of Torchwood?" said Angel

"What's that then? A band is it?" said Huw

Owen moves a little in front of Angel, trying to hide the wound in her side from Huw.  
"What's wrong with 'er?" said Huw  
"Nothing'. You wouldn't understand." Said Owen  
"Alright. What's that light over there?" said Angel

A light shines dimly through the trees behind Huw and he turns briefly to look before answering.

"The big house. An official village hall. Village meeting tonight, that's why I'm here, Constabulary report." Said Huw

Angel and Owen run past Huw towards the light.  
"Come on!" said Angel

"where do you think you're going'?" said Huw

Toshiko and Ianto are backed into a kitchen, Helen pointing the shotgun at them and indicating a direction.

"In there please." Said Helen

"If you help us, we can stop all this. Please!" said Toshiko

"I'm sorry. Get back." Said Helen  
"That stench…" said Toshiko

Toshiko and Ianto turn to see plastic sheeting hanging from the ceiling. The push it aside and see a human body, wrapped in plastic, hanging from the ceiling by its feet. As they edge further into the room they see jars of blood and organs standing on a plastic covered table. Two more plastic wrapped bodies hang near the fall wall of the room. Helen moves quietly behind Toshiko, unnoticed as Toshiko and Ianto cannot take their eyes from the gory contents of the room.

"Tell us what these creatures are. Do they look like us?" said Toshiko

A man has entered the room unnoticed and stands off to the side, watching them. He is middle aged and weathered in appearance.  
"How else are we gonna look?" said Evan

Evan steps forward through the sheeting towards them. Helen looks at him and then laughs at Toshiko, the ruse having worked. As Ianto and Toshiko watch them ,Evan kisses Helen. Ianto uses the opportunity to rush at them, but Evan sees him and knocks him hard in the stomach. Evan goes over to him as he lies on the floor and Helen aims her shotgun at Toshiko. Evan handcuffs Ianto's wrists behind his back.

"There are four more out there" said Helen  
"Not a problem. How are they?" said Evan  
"They're in a good state." Said Helen

Dropping Ianto to the floor Evan moves behind Toshiko and kicks her calves, making her fall to her knees. Helen lowers her gun while Evan picks up some rope from a nearby shelf and ties Toshiko's hands behind her back.

HELEN: "I think they're the best we've ever 'ad." Said Helen  
"Yeah. Oh, I forgot to tell you. Caught the boy…" said Evan

Helen goes to Ianto and pulls up his head to look at him while Evan moves across the room, behind the table.

"Finally. Come on, come on!" said Evan

Evan pulls up Kieran by his neck and removes the crude sack from his head.

"Look, I won't tell anyone." Said Kieran

Helen puts her face next Ianto's and uses his hair to pull his head round to look at Kieran.

"Aww, look." Said Helen  
"Who is he?" said Toshiko  
"He's meat." Said Evan

Evan pushes Kieran back to the floor and Helen chuckles and stokes the back of Ianto's head before backing away. Evan walks towards them and puts a hand of each of their heads as he speaks to them

"I'm afraid we're all just meat." Said Evan  
He follows Helen back into the kitchen.  
"Get ready to run." Said Ianto

They both get to their feet and look through the plastic sheeting at Evan and Helen. Evan has picked up a baseball bat. He turns towards them and Toshiko speaks to him, defiant.

"What you gonna do, put us on meat hooks?" said Toshiko

Evan glances at Helen and she laughs before walking away. Evan moves back into the room to speak to Toshiko.  
"No, not yet." Said Evan

Evan stands close to Toshiko and runs the baseball bat over her as he speaks.

"You see meat has to be tenderised first." Said Evan

Evan grabs Toshiko close to him, licking his lips. Toshiko glances at Ianto who nods. Evan moves over to Ianto, the baseball bat held up towards Ianto's face. Evan looks Ianto over – checking the meat and Ianto smiles at Evan. He head buts Evan and he and Toshiko run for the door, Evan grabs Ianto.  
"Go, get the others!" said Ianto  
Evan punches Ianto in the face then kicks him in the stomach as he falls to the floor. Evan picks up a machete from the side and leaves the room. Ianto looks across the floor towards Kieran, unable to help. Helen smacks Ianto in the face with the butt of her shotgun and he loses consciousness.

.

Evan runs through the woods, chasing Toshiko. Machete in one hand, torch in the other. Toshiko hides behind a bush. Evan pauses on the other side of the bush, looking for her – knowing she cannot have run far.  
"I know you're here." Said Evan

Evan moves around slowly, hunting Toshiko. He calls for her like you would a cat. He looks about laughing, enjoying the game. As he moves away Toshiko crawls around the bush then stands and runs. Evan, waiting for her, catches Toshiko in his arms and pushes her onto her back.  
"No one's coming for you." Said Evan  
Toshiko kicks Evan in the balls hard and she manages to run away into the woods. She hides behind a tree and looks for Evan as she catches her breath. She sees him approaching slowly and runs. Evan sees her and chases her, not running fast enough to catch her, just to keep her running. Toshiko trips in a clearing and unable to keep her balance with her hands tied behind her back falls face down on the ground. She cries out and tries to struggle away but cannot get back up. Evan holds her down with a foot on her back.  
"No more games." Said Evan

Evan turns Toshiko over and puts a hand across her throat, choking her into unconsciousness. He mouths unheard words to her. A gun barrel and torchlight appear at Evan's temple.  
"Get off her or I'll shoot. Get off her or I'll shoot!" said Owen

Owen stands over Evan, the police officer, Huw, behind him. Evan continues choking Toshiko, starting to laugh and Owen kicks him away. Angel pulls Toshiko into a hug while Owen kicks Evan onto his back and aims his gun at him.  
"We saw the torchlight." Said Angel  
"They've murdered all the villagers. They've cannibalised the bodies." Said Toshiko  
"Put the gun down." Said Evan  
"You're in no position to negotiate mate." Said Owen  
"It's alright, it's alright. You can arrest him now!" said Angel  
Then Huw does not move.  
"I said you can arrest 'im!" said Angel  
"He won't arrest me, Huw" said Evan.  
Evan lies back laughing and then Huw walks forward, also smiling.

"That'd be a laugh wouldn't it? My own uncle." Said Huw  
Huw draws a gun and aims it at Owen. Owen continues aiming at Evan. Angel draws her gun, stands and aims at the officer.

"Put the gun down don't you hurt him." Said Angel  
"Shoot the bastard. Split his skull." Said Evan  
"Put the fucking gun down!" said Angel  
"Shoot!" said Evan  
"I will shoot you, put it down." Said Angel  
"Pull the trigger, Huw." Said Evan

Huw has the gun barrel near to Owen's face, he will not miss. Owen shakes his head at Angel and she lets Huw take her gun. Evan stands up and speaks quietly to Owen.

"Why don't you give me the gun, mate?" said Evan

Owen gives Evan the gun and he strokes it down Owen's face while Owen and Angel look at each other.  
Gwen, Angel, Owen and Toshiko are pushed back into the Sherman's kitchen. A group of people sit around the table.  
"Who are these people?" said Toshiko  
"This is our village." Said Helen  
"The villagers are dead!" said Gwen

Helen laughs and the others smile, paying the food no attention.

"All involved. They've all been doing it." Said Toshiko  
"This is our harvest." Said Evan  
"Only in the bloody countryside! You sick fuckers." Said Owen

The villagers laugh at them as Evan and Huw push them through the plastic sheeting into the other room. Gwen stumbles over to Kieran when she sees him.  
"You okay? You okay?" said Gwen  
"Where's Ianto? What have you done with him?" said Toshiko

Evan bends down behind the table and pulls up Ianto. Evan pulls the sack from Ianto's head. He has been badly beaten and is unconscious. Owen gasps in shock and tries to move but is held back by Huw. Evan slaps Ianto across the face.  
"Wake up man." Said Evan

Ianto's eyes open and he shakes in fear against Evan's grasp.  
"Time to be bled…" said Evan

Evan picks up a cleaver from the table and holds Ianto's head up – his hand under his chin and across his mouth.

"…like veal, takes a long time though, definitely makes the meat taste better." Said Evan

Helen watching on from the kitchen notices a bowl shaking and frowns. Evan hears the noise and moves to stand by Huw, facing the wooden barn doors that lead outside. Huw points his gun at the doors.  
"What now? What the fuck?" said Evan

A tractor smashes through the doors and Jack jumps out, shooting the villagers with a shotgun. They all lie injured on the floor and Jack looks around. Huw reaches for a gun and Jack sees him.

JACK: "Oh really?" said Jack

Angel had never seen this side to her husband before and she hopes never to see this side of him again in a hurry.

Jack shoots Huw in the hand then moves over to Evan. He pulls Evan up by his collar and digs his revolver under Evan's chin.  
"No Jack, don't do it!" said Gwen

Gwen moves to Jack, standing nearby and pleading with him  
"These people don't deserve warnings." Said Jack

"Let me question him. I have to understand, I want to know why otherwise this, this is too much." Said Gwen

"They're injured; they need to get to the hospital." Said Toshiko  
"Owen you control the bleeding then phone the police. Jack, please give me an hour with him. Don't tell me you don't want to know too." Said Gwen  
Gwen puts a hand on Jack's shoulder and he releases Evan.

Gwen sits opposite Evan at a small table in the pub. Jack and Angel sits a little way off watching them.

"The whole village was involved." Said Gwen  
"Every generation, our tradition. Once a decade, target those travelling through, those most likely to disappear." Said Evan

"And butcher them. What sort of people are you that you wake up in the morning and think this is what I'm gonna do? Why do you do it? Come on, make me understand." Said Gwen

"Why do you care?" said Evan  
"I have seen things you would never believe and this is the only thing I can't understand." Said Gwen

Evan looks at Jack and Angel and grins. Jack looks at him blankly.  
"So keep on wondering." Said Evan  
"Tell me, I need to know why!" said Gwen  
Jack stands when Gwen starts shouting. He puts a hand on Evan's shoulder.

"That's enough. Time to go." Said Jack  
"I'll tell you something. If you let me whisper it." Said Evan

Jack releases him and Gwen nods slightly. Evan leans eagerly across the table and whispers in Gwen's ear.  
"It made me happy." Said Evan  
Jack pulls Evan up by his collar away from Gwen.

"Come on. Out." Said Jack  
Jack pushes Evan from the pub while Gwen sits in shock, unable to understand.  
Ambulances and police cars are parked randomly outside the houses. Ianto sits on the end of the SUV boot. Owen, Jack and Angel stand in front of the SUV watching the scene. Toshiko speaks to ambulance crew. As Gwen walks over she sees Huw being led away by police and Evan being pushed into a squad car. Gwen walks past Owen, Jack, and Angel silently.

Angel sits on the settee watching television with Jack, they have a good job.

"When I married you Jack, I thought in a year or two perhaps a baby, I know you would be a good dad." Said Angel

"I know, Angel, I know" said Jack

"Now look at our lives, not one chance to try for one" said Angel  
Angel stands looking out over Cardiff in their apartment that Jack brought for them to live a normal life. The darkened glass walls of their bedroom was calming and Angel is wearing her pjs.

"…all these things, all these things they're changing me. Changing how I see the world." Said Angel  
Jack enters, topless and stands behind Angel They close their eyes

Angel pulls Jack's hands around the front of her waist and rests her head on his shoulder before turning to kiss him passionately.

Jack smiles at Owen's hatred of the idea.


End file.
